The development and treatment of stomach ulcers remain a major health problem despite the development of numerous anti-ulcer medications. Traditionally, digestive ulcers have been treated through neutralization of excess stomach acid or through diet and behavioral or emotional modification. Well-known stomach acid neutralizers include sodium bicarbonate, magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, aluminum hydroxide, aluminum phosphate, magnesium trisilicate, and tribasic calcium phosphate. Certain polyamine methylene resins have also been tried. Attempts have also been made to inhibit the flow of gastric acid, although these attempts are characterized by rather serious side effects. More recently, a compound referred as cimetidine has been effective in stopping the secretion of stomach acid by blocking histamine sites. However, while being relatively effective in stopping acid flow, cimetidine has been found to have certain undesirable characteristics, including impairment of kidney function and mental confusion.
While certain low molecular weight compositions, such as salicylate-copper of diisopropylsalicylate-copper, have been reported to inhibit the production of stomach ulcers, these complexes tend to easily dissociate in the stomach into free copper and salicylate, which limits their practical use. In addition, these small copper complexes tend to be poorly soluble under aqueous conditions and must be administered with tissue-irritating solubilizing agents. Another such agent, the penicillamine-copper complex, often produces skin rashes and personality changes ("penicillamine psychosis").
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved composition for preventing the formation of ulcers. The present invention provides such a composition, and further provides other related advantages.